


Rest from Work

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Coercion, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Tony works too much, can never gauge when to slow down or take a break. That’s where Steve comes in.





	Rest from Work

There were no lights on in the workshop, but a large hologram illuminated the room while Tony stood, totally immersed in his work and thinking about any and all things he could change. He didn’t notice the door opening, too caught up in over-analysing his work and mumbling improvements to JARVIS, and didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind him. There was a deep sigh and the mug and plate were placed down on the desk beside him “Tony.” Steve said softly “Tony.” The scientist grumbled softly in disagreement to an unasked question, making the blond sigh “C'mon, it’s been eight days, you haven’t eaten or slept properly since you came down here.”  
“I’m fine.” He said as Steve forced him to turn so that the supersoldier could look over him. There were deep purple bags under his bloodshot eyes, his face pale with both hidden exhaustion and hunger that he tried to ignore in favour of doing work that he could easily fit between looking after himself if he bothered. He was tense, muscles tight under Steve’s hands as the blond rested his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders.  
“You’re working too hard again.” He sighed in almost disappointment “You need a break.” The inventor turned away as he pushed Steve’s hands from his body.  
“I’m fine, Steve. I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you think.” Steve crossed his arms like a disappointed housewife and the obvious frustrated silence made Tony turn back around and sigh heavily at the expression on his teammate’s face “What?” He groaned and Steve’s face softened from almost anger to worry.  
“I worry about you.” Stark rolled his eyes and signed.  
“Really? I never guessed.“ Then, like a stropping teenager, Tony turned and continued working on his little whatever it was. Steve sighed again and, wordlessly, reached out to touch his right arm but the other man just pushed it away angrily yet gently as though the anger wasn’t enough to want to hurt him.  
“Tony.” Steve sighed, hardly even audible and only just really a word, but his friend just ignored him with a soft glare at nothing in particular “Tony, can you jus-” But he gave up on the almost pleading and hurt words as a second idea came to his mind.

He stepped closer behind Tony, close enough that he was sure that the soldier’s body heat would be felt for definite. His arms snaked around Tony’s waist and he rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder “Really Steve?” Tony seemed to radiate in anger yet Steve didn’t let up, knowing that his little plan would make Tony eventually see it his way. He turned his head slightly and nuzzled his noise against Tony’s neck gently. Though the latter man made a slight disgruntled noise, he didn’t make a move to push Steve’s head away “I’m busy.” He urged, hoping Steve would miraculously decide against this and go away. Hoping doesn’t mean it ever happened.  
“I miss you, Tony.” Steve pouted almost childishly. Stark rolled his eyes cynically and huffed.  
“You see me every day.” He stated and Steve just sighed as though heartbroken. That sigh always made Tony’s heart smash into a million pieces, hearing that noise was the one thing he hated.  
“Not really.” His fingers started running soft circles against Tony’s waist, his arms not relaxing their grip. His muscles were starting to relax and loosen slightly, his body becoming slightly more pliant but not enough for him to give in entirely to Steve’s plan “You don’t really stay upstairs when you have one of your ideas. You don’t sleep and when you do, it’s down here. I miss you.” He repeated softly, kissing Tony’s neck gently “I miss talking to you.” Another kiss, and his fingers started messing with the waistband of Tony’s slacks “I miss touching you.” Tony had closed his eyes just slightly, head tilted up just barely as his breathing became more relaxed and his body relaxed ever so gently back into his lover’s arms “Miss kissing you.” His lips just ghosted Tony’s neck this time, a gentle smile crossing his face as he heard the hardly there desperate whimper which showed what he already knew. Tony missed it too, but his mind prioritised work and inventions over his own wants and needs “And I miss having you next to me in bed.” The words seemed, to Tony, to curl and flick in the air and to his ears, trying to entice him to relax. He’s stubborn though, and he refused to be proved wrong so he just forced himself back into his working mind. He missed Steve, but he didn’t want to be proven wrong. It was a spiteful pride thing that he’d picked up from his father probably “I’m so horribly lonely at night, you know. I can only imagine what it’d be like for you.” Steve whispered as one of his hands slipped down into Tony’s slacks and he started to tease the inventor with feather-soft touches and barely there strokes along his dick. But he couldn’t keep it up, wanting too encourage his lover sooner to temporarily abandon his work, and he started to properly work his hand across. Tony let out a soft breath of pleasure as Steve lured the darker-haired man deeper and deeper into arousal, his cock hardening more with each enticing stroke Steve did.

Steve didn’t usually use sex as a source of blackmail unless he was truly desperate, and he had been very lonely for quite a few days. He rarely, if ever,  actually masturbated so he had been untouched since Tony had burrowed himself into his workshop and he knew that Tony would have been too busy to do anything like that. They both needed this to happen. Not because they needed release, though that was a very good benefit, but because Tony needed reminding that he had someone worth looking after himself for and because Steve needed reminding that Tony really did care. As Steve pressed feather-light kisses to Tony’s neck, the billionaire’s each breath exited as a hardly audible moan which his lover seemed determined to coax from him. He could feel how hard Steve was, the evidence of his arousal making itself known easily with how close they were together, and he started to roll his hips almost on instinct, the movement and slight pleasure making an almost animalistic sound rumble in Steve’s throat “Oh, Steve.” Tony moaned softly and tipped his head back. He closed his eyes and seemed to have an inner conflict before he made up his mind. He flicked his wrist, getting rid of the hologram, before he moved Steve’s hands from him and spoke to Jarvis “Jarvis, lock the door and cover the windows.” He ordered before turning and kissing Steve deeply. Steve’s hands went to Tony’s waist as they made out, lips moving in perfect harmony even as their animal minds kicked in more and begged for skin-to-skin and for them to be impossibly closer “You, captain, are much craftier than you seem.” Steve smiled into the kiss as he guided then over to one of the couches that Tony slept on.  
“You bring out the worst in me. ” Tony would have scoffed if he wasn’t busy with something else.  
“Some people would say it’s the best of you.”  
“Only you do, Tony.” Steve pointed out as they broke from the kiss so that they could pull their shirts over their heads and so Steve could sit on the couch. He looked up at Tony and was yet again awestruck at just how he looked and how this man who cared so little for himself could be so beautiful. His eyes were probably as wide as they could get, and he knew Tony was stood awkwardly but he wouldn’t stop doing this until the day he died. Tony was a masterpiece that was hardly admired in all its beauty, and Steve felt lucky to be able to see every perfect scar that Tony hated.  
“Steve.” Tony said awkwardly “You’re staring again.” Steve looked him in the eyes and took his hand softly, guiding him over to rest on Steve’s lap.  
“That’s because I love you. Every bit.” His fingers traced around the arc reactor gently and Tony frowned, even though he was used to Steve’s intense gaze, before tugging on the short blond locks to force eye contact.  
“Are you going to fuck me now?” Steve sighed and rolled his eyes before he smiled and kissed Tony gently.  
“You’re lucky I love you, or I’d never put up with that.”  
“I know.” He pressed his forehead against his lover’s with soft contented smile “l love you too.”

* * *

Steve was quick to kiss him and then turn so that he lay Tony down on the couch. The little noises of content that Tony made into the kiss as his hands softly trailed across Steve’s arms, brushing through his hair, all just made Steve that bit more desperate to have Tony like this forever. Of course, that was far from his most carnal thought. Especially when Tony slipped his hands into Steve’s back pockets, rolling his hips and all but purring in pleasure. It just destroyed Steve’s resolve and he reached down to undo his jeans, so raring to go that he almost pulled the button off in his desperation. Tony smiled smugly, loving that he could turn the ever patient Captain America into a desperate mess of arousal. While Steve battled with his jeans, Tony just easily slid his loose slacks off his body and pushed them off to the side. He’d gone bare below them, on instinct, so his whole body was exposed as Steve finally managed to get his jeans off and dropped to the side. Tony pulled Steve down to kiss him again, trailing his right hand down Steve’s chest and tracing across the V of his hips “Fuck, I’ve missed you.” The inventor breathed as they moved out of the kiss again, as his hand gripped Steve’s thigh tightly and Steve started to kiss at his neck and his chest both lustfully and gently “I promise I’ll never leave you for this long again, fuck, Steve, I’m sorry. You’re so damn good to me, I’ll never forget it, oh my God.” His little babble was cut off by Steve trailing two fingers up the underside of Tony’s cock before he loosely curled his fingers around it and just let Tony start to roll his hips.  
“You talk too much.” He mumbled with a smile, watching his lover desperately try to reign in his desperate need to find release. Tony had his eyes closed just gently, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and breathy moans slipped from his mouth, though muffled.  
“A-And you take too long. Fuck, Steve, can’t you just… Oh fuck.” He arched his back just slightly and practically whimpered as the touch to his erection left and one of Steve’s thick fingers, miraculously lubed, entered his body. A low chuckle came from above him, lips pressing against his shoulder and his cheek and wherever Steve could reach without moving, as the finger breached fully into his hole.  
“It’s all about the foreplay, baby.” Steve teased gently, though there was something in his voice that showed he was just trying to torture Tony in the best way possible to make him pay for not caring for himself. As he withdrew his index finger, he pushed one of Tony’s legs gently so that he was more exposed, one leg hanging off the couch while Steve prepared his second finger while kissing Tony gently. The noise that Tony made was just amazing when the two digits entered him, his hands flying to Steve’s head so that he could tangle his fingers in the taller man’s hair tightly.

They hardly broke from the kiss as Steve continued stretching out Tony’s hole, though Steve did get impossibly more desperate as he started to gently rock his hips the longer he took. But he knew that Tony had to be ready, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man he loved. That was for a better time, when they’d discussed it. So, when Tony was ready, Steve took hardly any time to reach over to his jeans and take out the condom he had in the back pocket, moaning hardly audibly as he put it on and then slowly pushed into Tony. The other man’s mouth silently dropped open and he tightly grabbed onto Steve’s biceps as he lifted his hips up just sightly “Oh my… Fuck, Steve.” He whimpered gently. They’d done this quite a few times, and even before then Tony had been a receiver a couple of times, but each time was so intense for him since he spent his whole time subconsciously on edge and every nerve was practically screaming to tense while also wanting this to carry on because it felt so good. Steve stopped for a second as his hips pressed flush against Tony’s, trailing his hands across Tony’s body; Across his chest and stroking the arc rector, down his shoulders and arms only to go back up, caressing his legs while Tony managed to mutter an almost unintelligible plea for him to stop the touches and “Fucking do me already”. Steve chucked and then took Tony’s right hand in his, lacing their fingers together, as he started to slowly pull his hips back. He gasped out a moan as he sheathed himself fully into Tony again, keeping up the slow pace until Tony was finally fully relaxed and wordlessly begging for Steve to properly fuck him.  
“Get up here, honey.” Steve muttered before he wrapped his arms around Tony and lifted him up, sitting properly on the couch with Tony straddling him. As soon as Steve had settled them, Tony was rolling his hips and he gripped onto the back of the sofa to lift himself up slowly. Steve kissed at his neck, his shoulder, and trailed his hands down to Tony’s thighs as he muttered almost incoherent things against his lover’s skin. Since Tony was a bit…busy, Steve curled his fingers around the other man’s neglected cock and slowly jerked him off, the movements becoming irregular and sloppy as he came closer and closer to the edge.  
“Oh, fuck. Steve, I’m going to cum.” Steve made a non-noise and rested his forehead against Tony’s shoulder.  
“Just a bit longer.“ The blond managed to mutter and rolled his hips desperately “I’m almost there, just a bit… Oh!” He suppressed the urge to bite down to muffle his final moan, instead burrowing his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. In his haze, he still managed to bring a very desperate Tony over the edge, the brunet all but collapsing against Steve’s chest as they both caught their breaths.

* * *

After minimal cleaning themselves up, they lay together and just enjoyed being around each other in silence until Steve spoke “Happy Valentine’s day.” He muttered into Tony’s hair, a small smile on his face. Tony was obviously confused as he isn’t in the habit of taking note of what day it is “It’s Valentine’s day today.” Tony nodded a bit.  
“Want me to come upstairs? Spend time together?” He sighed in a very over exaggerated way, as though that was the last thing he wanted to do. Steve grinned and nodded.  
“If you think you can handle it.” Tony looked him in the eyes and sighed softly before moving to kiss him gently.  
“I might be able to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr on Valentines day


End file.
